In order to satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services as well as networks used to deliver such services. One aspect of such improvements includes the development of core networks as well as options to utilize such core networks. A core network may manage a large number of devices experiencing different conditions. Managing all the different devices associated with different conditions poses various challenges.